


Master of Both, Servant of Neither

by aresvera



Series: Master of Both, Servant of Neither [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Betrayal, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Good Dooku (Star Wars), Grandparent Dooku (Star Wars), Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Gray Jedi (Star Wars), Healing, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Loss of Parent(s), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Death, Parent Dooku (Star Wars), Parenthood, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Siblings, Troll Yoda (Star Wars), Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresvera/pseuds/aresvera
Summary: Following the death of their beloved father and Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Feemor live together in their childhood flat, working as Knights of the Jedi Order, estranged from their other two brothers: Anakin, the Chosen One turned away by the Council, and Xanatos, who betrayed them all.Xanatos is presumed dead - until an unexpected message arrives at their Father's memorial. Feemor, Obi-Wan and Anakin will have to team up despite their deep fissions to find Xanatos before he can carry out his revenge plot.Will they be able to heal their shattered bonds and stop Xanatos before the clock runs out?AU/Canon Divergence
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Master of Both, Servant of Neither [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Day Before

Obi-Wan Kenobi eyed his face in the mirror as he combed his thick reddish-brown hair. He had showered and dressed in his standard robes, appreciative of the comforts of being home after many weeks off-planet. But despite the food and sleep and feeling of _home_ , he couldn’t shake the deep ache of worry in his bones, and the stress was showing on his face.

He sighed, thinking he was much too young to look _this_ exhausted. He left the ‘fresher and scanned the apartment for his oldest brother.

“Feemor?” Obi-Wan called out, before spotting him in the kitchen, brewing their morning tea.

“You look a sight,” Feemor said, as he arched an eyebrow at the unusually disheveled young Knight.

Obi-Wan normally would have squawked back, not one to roll over for criticism. But today he just stared at Feemor with a look of anguish on his face. Feemor’s brow remained arched at Obi-Wan and the younger marveled at his brother’s ability to never seem rattled by anything.

Feemor was thirty years old and about an inch taller than Obi-Wan, but his impressive stature made him seem much larger. He was broad shouldered and well-covered with tightly corded muscles. He had blond hair and blue eyes. A muscle feathered along his jaw as he took a sip from his steaming mug of black tea.

The elder was perplexed, wanting to ask what the matter was, but the wheels turned in his head and he felt his stomach drop. “That’s right. It’s _tomorrow,_ isn’t it?”

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. 

Feemor let out a deep chested sigh and ran a hand over his shortly sheered hair. A habit, whenever he thought of their father, who had always objected to how short Feemor kept his hair.

_Your hair is much too nice to shave down like a child. You should wear it like me,_ the warm voice echoed in his memories.

_No way, Master, I’ve had enough tangles for a lifetime, thank you very much_ , he had replied.

_I was gentle!_ his father would reply in a huff and shake his head at the implication.

Force how he missed that man…

“How did I forget?” Feemor grumbled.

“It’s not your fault. It’s early and we just got back…”

“It’s the second anniversary of the day our Father died. Off-planet or not, forgetting that is egregious by any standards, Kenobi.”

“I know, but… it’s not as if it’s _pleasant_ to think about.”

“Nor the aftermath,” Feemor agreed, before studying Obi-Wan, who nervously wrung his hands. Feemor put a firm hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and drew him into the hug he knew their father would have given, had he been there. “It’s not your fault, Obi-Wan,” Feemor said gently.

Obi-Wan seemed to startle at first, but then relaxed into the embrace. He laid a miserable forehead against his brother’s shoulder and whimpered, “ _Yes_ it is... If I had listened to him…”

“You did the best you could with the information you had,” Feemor reassured him. “No one would have done any differently.”

“Except for Father.”

“You cannot compare yourself to him forever. You’re different people. And it’s not like he was never _wrong_ about anything.”

Obi-Wan smirked, “You’re lucky he didn’t hear that.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did. No doubt his ghost will knock my next cup of tea onto my tunic for it.”

Obi-Wan pulled out of the hug to level a joking glare at his brother, “Father would _never_ waste tea.”

Feemor smiled back, his eyes crinkling as he did. He was glad to see Obi-Wan liven up again. “Right you are. Forgive me for insinuating he would ever commit such a tea-related atrocity.”

Obi-Wan’s lifted spirit did not last. Quickly, he was crestfallen again.

Feemor put his hands back on the young man’s shoulders. “You have to stop torturing yourself.”

“But he _hates_ me,” Obi-Wan said in a small voice.

Feemor knew exactly _who_ he meant. The youngest’s arrival was imminent. Of course he would return to pay his respects to their father at his resting place _._ Not that Anakin had bothered comming him.

He had tried to call their brother many times. All of his comms were refused and the old Force-bond had not only been closed, but _shattered_. If it had been the proverbial bridge their father had always used as a descriptive image, theirs would have been dynamited to rubble.

“Who knows how long he’ll stay. I would guess at most two days. You know he can’t stand Coruscant.”

“Do you think he’ll bring…”

“Force, _no_.”

“So when he comes, where will he stay?”

“I was thinking I’ll give him Father’s old room, and you and I can bunk together.”

That was a relief. As children, the two youngest were usually bunked together, but Feemor understood the art of peace keeping. It might make these next couple days bearable.

“Did he give you an alert of his arrival?”

Feemor shook his head and suppressed a groan. “Knowing our little brother, he’ll probably arrive early to stalk around like a loth-panther before announcing himself.”

“Then he’ll _pounce_ , I suppose?” Obi-Wan asked, carrying on the analogy with a grimace. It did fit, after all.

Feemor gave Obi-Wan a reassuring smile, “Perhaps a bit, but I’ll protect you.”

Obi-Wan debated a performative eyeroll to assert he was a Jedi Knight and _did not_ need protection, but that wouldn’t be entirely honest. Not once Anakin arrived.

Feemor and Obi-Wan went about their morning chores. They opened the windows to let in fresh air, made their beds, and Feemor swept the floors while Obi-Wan wiped down the counter tops and tidied. It didn’t take long between the two of them. Neither had enjoyed chores as children, but as overwrought adults, they took some comfort in the ritual of cleaning their home on a Saturday morning.

It was peaceful, for now.

Tomorrow their home would be a swarm of visitors, coming to pay their respects to the Great Qui-Gon Jinn’s surviving kin.


	2. Sabers in Quick Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family convenes before the guests arrive, still short one Chosen One.

Grandmaster Dooku arrived early, thankfully. Not that he was a particularly warm grandfather to them, but he commanded an air of respect in the Temple and would be best at managing crowd control. His presence also instilled a sense of gravitas in them, which would hopefully keep them from showing their grief to a community that shunned attachment.

After all, the Jedi would not view this day as a day of “mourning,” rather it would be a celebration to them – of the day the Great Qui-Gon Jinn became one with the Force.

Feemor and Obi-Wan prepared their father’s favorite tea blend for their soon-to-arrive guests; various Masters, Knights and Padawans who would come through their doors, sharing stories of gratitude for Qui-Gon and toasting to his guidance in the Force. At least that was what they had experienced at other memorials. They weren’t able to mark the first-year anniversary formally, there had been too much war and fighting then. Now, with the Sith subdued, they could honor Qui-Gon as they always meant to.

Dooku swept by them when he entered and immediately cleaned out a kettle to make his own tea, unwilling to compromise on preference even today. Obi-Wan and Feemor shared a hesitant look, but held their tongues.

“Good morning, Grandmaster,” Obi-Wan spoke first.

“Feemor, Obi-Wan,” Dooku returned the greeting curtly, as he set his kettle to brew. “I suspect our visitors will begin arriving in half an hour. Where is Anakin? I want to speak with him before we find ourselves _subjected_ to the masses.”

“Grandmaster, he hasn’t appeared yet,” Feemor informed him with a grimace, knowing that would not exactly go over well. 

Dooku turned to look at Feemor, narrowing his eyes and intensifying his glare, a look that often implied all the blame for the misbehaviors of the younger ones fell on the eldest’s shoulders. Feemor seemed to shrink in on himself under the look of utter disappointment, which always seemed to be their Grandmaster’s specialty.

Obi-Wan tried to intervene, “Feemor tried to make contact but we can hardly influence him, Grandmaster.” Dooku switched his disproving attention to Obi-Wan, causing the young man’s stomach to drop. Hurriedly, he began to explain, “He comm’d Anakin on multiple occasions from different lines and he refused them all. And it’s not as if we can use the old bond. He’s blown those to bits.”

“Then, how do you know he is even attending?”

“Well, Anakin— Fee— I mean, _we_ —”

“No stammering, Obi-Wan. It is unbecoming. I’d sooner hear silence as you think about your words than meaningless verbal pollution.”

“Oh _Master_ , there’s no need to scold anyone, is there?”

Feemor and Obi-Wan flinched in surprise at the familiar voice. They turned to see Knight Aveross entering the flat with a kind, yet tired smile on his face. Dooku’s face scrunched in vexation.

“Uncle Rael,” Obi-Wan grinned, going to hug the dark-haired man. “You’re back!”

“Indeed I am, dear nephew,” Rael smiled at Obi-Wan, returning his sincere hug. He released the young man to give him an affectionate hair muss, before turning back to Dooku’s stern face. He smiled again and added, “As always, to my beloved Master’s chagrin.”

Dooku looked ready box Rael’s ears. “Is today the day for that sort of banter?”

“Of course not, Master, please forgive me.” Rael gave a gentle mock bow. “Just as I’m sure Obi-Wan will forgive you.”

“ _Padawan_ ,” Dooku pinched the bridge of his nose, before deciding to ignore his firstborn. “Feemor, Anakin’s arrival.”

“He left me a message, Grandmaster,” Feemor explained, “Said he would be here. That’s all we know.” Feemor then turned to Rael with a grin. “I’m glad your mission ended in time.”

“So am I,” Rael answered, clapping Feemor affectionately on the shoulder. He offered a toothy grin as he said, “Besides, you lot are going to need my help once our little tribe’s oldest and youngest arrive.”

“Rael, some decorum, _please_. This day is about Qui-Gon…”

“Apologies, once again, Master, you know I mean no disrespect. I deal with grief through humor. Besides, I spoke to little Qui-Qui yesterday,” Rael said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“He appeared to you?! You spoke with him?!” Obi-Wan jumped.

“Could you see him, too?!” Feemor was next. “How did he look?!”

“Settle _down_ , all of you,” Dooku chided, holding his temples.

“He looked very well. When he appeared to me, it was as his teenage self, which I imagine is because that’s how I most often think of him.” Rael’s eyes became distant with memory. “Master, he kept you on your toes even better than I did. I was _so_ proud!”

“You truly saw Qui-Gon’s ghost?” Dooku asked, still skeptical.

“Only briefly, but yes. He told me I needed to hurry back and be here when the ‘unfamiliar guest’ arrives.”

Obi-Wan and Feemor shared a confused look.

“Did he mean Anakin?” asked Feemor.

“I don’t believe so since Anakin, while troublesome, is not unexpected.” Rael paused as an uncharacteristically serious look crossed his face. “I know I don’t need to say this to a room full of knights and one _very old_ Master…”

“ _Boy_ ,” Dooku warned.

“…But it is my recommendation that we all keep our sabers in quick reach.”

“Yes, Uncle,” Feemor nodded his head. He motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him down the hall to their rooms so they could to collect their belts and lightsabers.

With the two young men gone, Rael and Dooku shared a look, a familiar standoff. 

“It really is good to see you, Father. It’s been quite a while.”

“Why must you always be such a disturbance wherever you go?”

“Because I grew up hearing you nitpick everyone and everything with that adorable, little dour expression of yours,” Rael teased, eyes twinkling with delight at his own humor. “Besides, it was part two of Qui-Gon’s request, that I do everything in my power to mercilessly taunt you on behalf of the both of your sons.” 

Dooku clenched his jaw and batted his eyes furiously. But he couldn’t bring himself to snap back this time. He was certain a teenage Qui-Gon, force ghost or not, would certainly make that request of his older brother.

“Was that all he said? Watch out for an unfamiliar face today and torment your Master?”

“Well,” Rael shrugged, “Those two things, and help his boys. He seems to think there is hope for healing.”

“Ever the optimist,” Dooku commented with a gentle nod.

“Indeed.”

Feemor and Obi-Wan reappeared, sabers proudly displayed. Rael felt a deep sense of pride, looking at his two Jedi Knight nephews. _Where did the years go?_ , he marveled, remembering the young men before him as chubby, uncoordinated toddlers.

“Uncle Rael, will you be in the Temple long? I could use a few practice sessions,” said Feemor as he adjusted his saber on his hip.

“Of course, I always have time for you. Besides, you’re looking at the Order’s best dualist.”

“ _Second_ best dualist,” Dooku stated with his own air of humor and what looked to be the genuine ghost of a smile.

A warm feeling spread through Obi-Wan at a pleasant family moment. His father always cherished these. He hoped, in this instance, his father could see it through his eyes and enjoy it with them.

A pang of longing ran through him - not for Father, surprisingly, but for his lost brothers. Xanatos, who they never spoke of, who betrayed them, who _hurt_ them… but in the old days, would have joined Dooku in scowling at the antics of their Uncle Rael and Father, not even slightly tempted to enjoy himself, until Father would clap him on the back and hug him close, playfully tousling his hair. Xanatos would voice his protests loudly, but always gave in eventually. And little Anakin, who delighted in being the baby of the family, always eager to be held and hugged and gently teased; bright-eyed and incredibly mischievous.

Obi-Wan felt their absences fiercely in the moment and couldn’t help but lament where their family had gone wrong. This outcome would have seemed impossible when they were young. Sure, Uncle Rael and Father constantly ruffled Grandmaster Dooku’s feathers, Cousin Nim would wrestle too rough with Obi-Wan, Great-Grandmaster Yoda would speak in riddles and whack shins with his fearsome gimer stick, and Feemor would try unsuccessfully to keep the peace. But they were a happy family – or lineage, depending on who you asked.

“Master, what say we old men teach these young Knights a thing or two in the sparring room tomorrow? I think after today, a chance to blow off some steam would do us all well.”

“Indeed,” Dooku agreed. “Although, if you really want to learn some ancient tricks, you’ll have to ask Grandmaster Yoda if he’d join as well.”

“What about Cousin Nim?” Feemor asked.

Rael gave a pained sigh, “Off-planet still, but she sends her regards.”

“I would be _shocked_ , if ‘regards’ was truly the word she used,” Dooku replied with an arched brow. Obi-Wan tried to hide his smirk. At least they were all equally infuriating to their grandfather.

Rael gave Dooku a look of mock sympathy, “Our Poor Master. What an unruly lot the Force deemed necessary to give you.” Dooku knew it was pretense, but he nodded in agreement anyway, as he brushed invisible dust from his cloak.

“Our guests are here,” he said, feeling the Force intensifying around them. He passed a look around his family, a sudden General’s air upon him. “Feemor, Obi-Wan, you will serve the tea and refresh as necessary. Guests will want to tell you stories of Qui-Gon, you may choose to listen or use the tea as an escape, as needed. Rael, you will mind the door, and direct the flow based on compatibility. I know you know the Temple gossip. Keep the peace, and for Force’s sake, keep Master Pell and Knight Xiomara _away_ from each other. And when Anakin arrives, bring him directly to me. Same for Grandmaster Yoda. I will make rounds and see to appropriate story-telling. I will also be letting individuals know when they have stayed a— _sufficient_ amount of time. If any of you identify unbecoming behavior, you will let me know, and I will handle it. Understood?”

“Yes, Grandmaster.”

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The pace will pick up soon, I promise. Just wanted to reinforce some dynamics and family personalities here. Let me know what you think of Dooku and Rael Aveross!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
